This invention relates to a file management apparatus and the method thereof, and more specially, a file management apparatus dcleting a text data, a static image data, and a dynamic image data being stored in a file, and the method thereof.
An apparatus such as a personal computer, a working station, a nonlinear video editing apparatus has been proposed as a file management apparatus which stores image data in file format, but the present invention reffers to a nonlinear video editing means as a file management apparatus which can quickly and easily perform the editing of a static image data and a dynamic image data.
The above nonlinear video editing apparatus means an apparatus which combines a mass-storage hard disc with an unit body of a special-purpose computer for editing video data and various kinds of editing boards. In the apparatus, cut frames of a image data can be added, rcplaced and deleted at once by using a mouse, a jog pad and a keyboard, and the image processing as an user expected can be performed in a short time.
In the above nonlinear video editing apparatus, a storage means 103 stores a image data such as a static image data and a dynamic image data, etc. When an user instructs working contents by an operation means 101, a control means 102 performs those processings according to the instruction. Here, when an user wants to delete a file of an image data, the delete processing of a file should be selected by the operation means 101. And a file list is read out from the storage means 103 and then displayed on a screen. When an user selects a file name to be deleted from the displayed file list, a confirmation screen 120 is displayed in order to confirm the delete.
The confirmation screen 120 is composed of a xe2x80x9cdata delete buttonxe2x80x9d 121 and a xe2x80x9ccancel buttonxe2x80x9d 122 as shown in FIG. 14. An user could delete a data by clicking the xe2x80x9cdata delete buttonxe2x80x9d 121, while cancel the delete processing by clicking the xe2x80x9ccancel buttonxe2x80x9d 122.
Although there are some nonlinear video editing apparatus in which a file list can display not only file names but also the first frame of a static image data corresponding to each file, it is file names that are displayed in a personal computer. And in these cases, the confirmation screen can also display only file names same as the above.
In case of a file delete processing in the above nonlinear video editing apparatus and so on, the confirmation screen, which is displayed after an user selects a file to be deleted, is composed of only thc xe2x80x9cdata delete buttonxe2x80x9d 121 to perform a delete of a data and the xe2x80x9ccancel buttonxe2x80x9d 122 to cancel the delete of a data. As the file contents of a static image data and a dynamic image data is not displayed on the confirmation screen, an user cannot confirm the contents of the static image data and the dynamic image data. Therefore, it causes to occur that an user deletes another file instead of a delete-capable file to be deleted.
Even if the file list displays a static image data as the first frame corresponding to each file in addition to file names, whole contents of a dynamic image data is not displayed on the screen. Therefore it is hard to discriminate a file from another with a similar first frame.
This invention is proposed to resolve the above problems and has a purpose to provide a file management apparatus capable to prevent an user from deleting another file by mistake other than a file to be deleted at a delete processing and a method thereof.
In order to achieve the above purpose, this invention adopts the following means, that is, the file management method storing dynamic image data into a storage means in a file format and managing said data, wherein said delete object file stored in said storage means is deleted by a delete instruction of a user in a state of displaying contents of said delete object file by reading out of said storage means. And after displaying contents of the delete object file by reading out of said storage means, the delete processing can be canceled.
In the concrete, the apparatus is provided with a file designation means 2 specifying a delete object file from a file list by an user""s instruction, said file list displayed after being read out of said storage means 3 shown in FIG. 1 by selecting and instructing a delete processing a delete content confirmation means 4 displaying contents of said delete object file specified by said file designation means 2, and a delete execution means 5 delcting said delete object file by a delete instruction. Further more, it is also provided with a delete cancel means 6 canceling to delete the delete object file after the contents of the delete object file is displayed by the delete content confirmation means 4.
Thereby, when an user performs the delete processing of a file, the file contents can be confirmed by a confirmation screen to confirm the file delete. Therefore, it is possible to prevent an user from deleting another file not to be deleted instead of a file to be deleted.
And, in case that the contents of the delete object file is a dynamic image data, the delete content confirmation means 4 displays the contents of the delete object file in a specific screen mode. The specific screen mode can be selected among those of a screen mode displaying the first frame of a dynamic image data in a delete object file, a screen mode displaying the first and the last frames of a dynamic image data in a delete object file, a screen mode displaying frames extracted at intervals of specific even time among those of a dynamic image data in a delete object file, a screen mode displaying specific number of frames among those of a dynamic image data in a delete object file, said frames extracted in sequence by the density transition ratio comparing with just prior frames respectively and the number of said frames selected in advance by an user, a screen mode visualizing all frames by selecting the time from the head of dynamic image data in a delete object file, and a screen mode displaying frames selected in advance by an user among those of dynamic image data in a delete object files.
Therefore, at the time of a file delete, the confirmation screen displays the file contents as more easy to understand and an user can perform the delete processing after confirming the file content.